Ureteral strictures commonly occur after cystectomies (which is often used to treat patients with bladder cancer), particularly after robotic surgery. Unfortunately, conventional repairs involve relatively lengthy surgeries. There remains a need for alternate ways to form primary and redo anastomosis in patients having ileal conduits.